It's a Better First Time
by LordFrieza
Summary: A Flash Fiction piece I wrote as a writing excerise. It's about Saya and Kohta, my personal two favorite characters, and a budding relationship. I hope that all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


_**It's a Better First Time**_

Saya sighs and stretches out as the first few drops of sun light slowly spread into the room. The room looks surprisingly like it had before. It's fairly sparse, but at the same time there is a sense of understanding and enjoyment of that small fact. Kohta had suggested they ensure the room they were in only had the basics. She wasn't going to admit it, but the chubby Otaku was right. There wasn't a need for a television since there was no power anymore, and to be honest much more than a couple of mattresses would have been in the way.

"Saya, you're up early," Kohta said as he came back into the room from the balcony.

"The sun woke me up. How does it look out there?" she asked.

"They're still out there, but they aren't close by. If we have to leave it won't be a problem," he said.

She nodded and stood. Her hands found her glasses and she slipped them on before another word could be said. He watched her gracefully move from the mattress she had been sleeping on toward a shelf that was attached to the wall.

"Any reason you're still looking at me?" she asked.

"Sorry, just sort of can't help it," he said as he turned around.

She shook her head and a wry smile crossed her face. Despite all of the time they had been together he still liked her. She had intentionally been bitchy toward him in the beginning simply because she believed he was a loser, but he proved her wrong. He had proven a lot of people wrong when it came down to it.

"Do we need to get more supplies?" she asked.

"We should be okay for the next week or so, but after that the canned goods are going to run out. I'm surprised we managed to get the supplies we could when we had to leave the shopping center," Kohta answered.

"That was because we all worked together," she said as she neared him.

"I know I give you a hard time. Actually I give you a harder time than anyone else, and it's not fair," she said.

"It's fine," he said with his usual crooked smile.

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have been like that you. You've went out of your way to help me, and I've thrown it back into your face. I'm sorry," she said.

"Takagi…" Kohta began before she shook her head.

"It's Saya. Please, just call me Saya," she said before she sat down beside him.

Kohta sat there lightly wringing his hands together before he looked at her. He waited for her to reprimand him for looking over at her, but instead she simply looked at her own hands.

"I've had to do a lot of growing up. I'm not saying I'm not a genius, I am, but I've had to learn what means to be an adult. I was good at school work, at being the best, and at learning about the world, but when it came down to it I wasn't ready for a world like this. You were. You were able to take a nail gun and make it into a weapon. You were even more ready for this than Komuro. He just picked up how it was and learned how to deal with it, but… it was different with you," she said.

"I'm not that much different than Komuro. I had no idea I was going to be fighting _Them_ when I woke up that morning," he said.

"No, but you faced _Them_, and you kept me safe. You even protected me when you could have easily left me behind. It would have been easier to do that, but you didn't. I'm sorry I never noticed before," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle, soft, sweet, and far different than the kiss she had given him when they first escaped from the shopping center. That kiss had been all about need. He knew that she wasn't kissing him then because she liked him. She was kissing him because he was close, he was available, and she needed comfort. He had to admit that he liked this kissing better.

Slowly the kissing changed, and it became more passionate. He felt the heat of her breath as she pulled away, and she hesitated for a moment. Then she leaned forward, and created a better first-time.


End file.
